the melting of the flames
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: For Princess Pearl's 200 Flavourful Prompts on NGF Forum. A series of drabbles all centering around different characters. 23. Lily 24. LorcanLilyScorpius. HIATUS DUE TO CHALLENGE HIATUS
1. JamesOCLouis

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**25**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: café au laut  
triangle: JamesOCLouis  
prompts: bloom, mythology, freestyle**_

* * *

~x~

Louis watches over the girl in the Gryffindor Common Room from a distance, noticing everything about her. He spots the way that she stares into the open fire as she attempts to work on her homework to get inspiration; he notices the way that she tosses her hair around, parts looking like the café au lait that he buys when he's in France with his mother; he notices how she has so much more potential than her boyfriend, James Potter II, seems to see.

Her name? Violent Haines, and she is the girl dating his younger cousin, the serial womaniser who moves onto another girl every time he gets bored.

But she doesn't seem to see this side of him: as far as Louis can tell, she has been drawn in by his charms and rugged good looks and made to forget the reputation she knew he had before. As far as Louis can tell, James doesn't even _love_ her – he simply wanted a new bit of arm candy for his arm and that's what he got.

She's the utter model of perfection: her slender body with its ivory coloured skin allures him, along with the sweetheart shaped face and open eyes. She draws everyone in, including Louis, and he knows that it is love.

He _loves_ her: how can you notice everything about someone for two years now and not be able to title that love? You can't, he decides, as he sits at the back of the Common Room in opposition to her at the front with the _popular_ kids.

She turns around suddenly, her quill falling onto the Muggle book in front of her: he recognises it, of course he does; it was the mystery Valentine's day present he got her because he had heard her telling James how Greek mythology fascinated her. The ladies man never even realised what she had said but _he_ did… he paid attention and gave her the thing she had wanted for months but never received.

As she turns, her eyes lock with his and, for a brief second, he allows himself to believe that they are dating and she is looking at him, her lover. Her brown eyes are so open and warm, they entice him in…

She smiles slightly before turning away, breaking the magic. And then he realises something: she will never be his.

~x~

* * *

**I'm not so good with triangles idk if that was how it should be?**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Lysander

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**26**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: toasted chestnut  
character: Lysander  
prompts: volume, spiral**_

~x~

* * *

He stands under the canopy of the trees in the Hogwarts grounds, listening to the children chattering around him. This has always been such a great place for him to come and think throughout his seven years at Hogwarts, and now that it is coming to an end, it is quite possibly the thing he shall miss the most.

He has deliberated over the love he has harboured for Molly Weasley under this tree, talking with her about how his life has been heading in downward spirals since his parents divorced, wishing every time that _this_ is the time that he decides that he is brave enough to tell her how he feels. This tree has brought him the chance to comfort her through her break up with Scorpius, for him to run his fingers through her chestnut hair and comfort her as a friend… but allowed him the chance to have her close to him, to complete one of his dreams.

As he looks out onto the beautifully idyllic lake to the front of the school he has loved since before he arrived, he realises the sun is setting. It's later than he realised, the volume of the children's chattering decreasing with every step they take back to the school to go to their dorms.

Now, it is truly silent and it leaves him an opportunity to sift through his thoughts, to remember the times he has spent at this school and to lock them in his mind before he leaves in two days time. It allows him to grin as he remembers the time that he brought the entire Weasley clan out here to eat toasted marshmallows on the fire he conjured as they celebrated the birth of Teddy and Victoire's first child, Lindsay, but James accidentally kicked the fire so that it resulted in the tree catching on fire – close call there with McGonagall!

But, most of all, it allows him the chance to think of the girl with the chestnut hair, the girl with the smile so wide that it makes your eyes go starry if you look at it too long, the girl with the warmest heart imaginable.

It allows him to think of Molly.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

**Don't fav/alert without reviewing, please!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Rose&Hugo

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**26**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: Christmas eve  
character: Rose & Hugo  
prompts: tradition, hyperactive, daring**_

~x~

* * *

The night is Christmas Eve and the entire Weasley clan are together, as they complete their tradition of eating _way_ too many sweets… oh, and listening to Celestina Warbeck, the only singer Grandma Weasley will listen to on this evening.

"Rose, you have _got_ to leave me some of the fudge!" Hugo complains as his sister continues to scoff the pieces in the box that they were given to eat _together_.

"I will do… if you play truth or dare with me!" she laughs as she backs him into a corner, so to speak, since he _never_ plays this game with her… not since she was getting so bold with her daring and then decided to dare him to jump off the roof of the Owlery… that didn't go down too well, with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

"Fine," he groans, "But if you are _anywhere_ near as crazy as you were the last time, I will tell Mum and Dad!" he threatens to 'tell on her to Mummy', which _never _goes down well.

She narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head. "I wasn't _crazy_; I was hyper from all the sweets that you made me eat that time. And, anyway, you didn't _have_ to jump off the top of the Owlery!"

He rolls his eyes, deciding that he can never win, but nods his head. "Fine, you win. Start it off then, since it's your game."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth... actually, no, dare!" he says, remembering the reason he asked for a dare last time was because she was pressuring him about loving Jade or whatever… someplace where he does _not_ want to go near ever again.

Her eyes sparkle as the influence of fudge overtakes her body, making her mind even crazier than it is normally when she plays truth or dare. "I dare you to… kiss Victoire on the lips," she challenges with a grin which intensifies as he groans.

"Fine," he sighs, standing up and moving across the room, staggering slightly as he almost falls over one of Victoire's baby's toys that are always lying around the floor. Then he bends over and presses his lips to hers for a short moment, regretting it as everyone in the room turns to look at him in silent shock, just as Teddy pulls him off.

"Oh, that's just because he's hyperactive, like he was with the Owlery jump thing he did," Rose says in explanation, standing up in the suddenly silent room with the empty pot of fudge. "He ate _all_ the fudge… no _wonder_ he did that!"

Hugo narrows his eyes at his sister in anger, as his father comes across to take him out of the room, his protests of innocence ignored… but the only thing Hermione hears is:

"He jumped off of the _Owlery_?"

* * *

**All I could think of… sorry it's a) a little long and b) a bit more crack-fic-y than it probably should be.**

**Don't fav/alert without review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. RoxanneLorcan

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**28**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: **peanut butter  
**pairing: **RoxanneLorcan  
**prompts: **chic, midnight, wild_

~x~

* * *

They sit together in the Common Room, having one of their monthly wild midnight parties, eating peanut butter straight from the pot and scoffing every chocolate that they're sent from their families during the month as they sit on the chic sofa they managed to nab for themselves. They collect everything up for this one night of pure magic, the chance for them to hang out just as Roxanne and Lorcan, not Roxanne, Lorcan, Fred, Lysander, Lily and all the others.

She sits next to him and smiles, grabbing the peanut butter pot from him and sticking her finger in it. She licks the sticky substance off with a grin, rolling away from him as he tries to grab the pot back.

"A, that is _disgusting_ and B, give me some more peanut butter!" Lorcan laughs, reaching out. She puts the lid on the pot and puts it on her other side, shielding it from him.

"It's all _mine_," she grins at him evilly, raising her eyebrows in an almost 'bring it on' way.

"Fine, you asked for it," he retorts, striking out suddenly to end up tickling her in every place where he can see her bare skin, ignoring her squeals of protest as he nears his end goal – the peanut butter!

She's occupied enough for him to reach across her to grab it, something which he does amidst her threats of castration. He falls on her lightly as he tries to get back to an upright position and ends up looking straight into her face.

Her eyes sparkle like gems, a brilliant green in colour and bind him to her face. He can hear her breathing, his eyes lowering to her raspberry coloured lips, plump and moist as he imagines _kissing_ them.

Instinct guides him as he leans over, neither of them saying a word, and presses his own lips to her intoxicating ones, the scent so sweet and so _Roxanne_. He pulls her up and kisses her again, smiling as he realises the absurdity of this – he's kissing _Roxanne_!

The peanut butter lies on the floor, forgotten as they lose themselves in their own little world.

* * *

**I always hate ending things **

**Anyway, please don't fav/alert without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. TeddyVictoireLysander

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**29**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: sage & citrus  
triangle: TeddyVictoireLysander  
prompts: galore, maraschino, blast**_

* * *

~x~

She sits on the corner of the bed, drinking shots of maraschino which are a blast from the past between her and Lysander, from times when they'd go out and drink shots galore in Muggle London. They'd have a blast, even though he is five years younger than herself; it was fun and she wants to go back there.

But she's marrying Teddy tomorrow, someone who would be deemed bland if you said Lysander was tangy, rice if Lysander was citrus orange, Lysander's polar opposite. It isn't that she doesn't _love_ Teddy, not at all, but it's a different _kind_ of love, less exciting and more mundane.

Part of her wants the brilliant lifestyle the rockstar Lysander could give her, travelling the globe, eating Italian food topped with sage or churros topped with sugar when he reaches Spain on his tour.

She couldn't face telling Lysander that she's marrying Teddy _tomorrow_ until last week, when she had to know if he had plans to turn up or not.

"_So, when you and Teddy getting married?" he had asked. "Next year?"_

_She had hesitated, shaking her head slowly. "Um… no… next week."_

_He had shaken his head in shock, downing a good half of the scotch – completely different to their old favourite drink – bottle in one go. "Oh… well, I can't make it. I… I have to do more concerts."_

She sighs as she remembers this meeting in the small café in Diagon Alley above her Uncle George's shop, her heart having broken a little more that day. But she continues to get ready because she is marrying Teddy tomorrow and tonight, tonight she's having the practise dinner with all her family. She hopes with all her heart that Lysander will have arrived, saying that he had shifted the tour dates a little so that he could come.

She walks down the stairs with a smile etched onto her face, her black dress matching her internal mood. She's careful to keep the smile frozen on her face as she looks through the crowds of people in the room – blast having such a big family! – for Lysander.

But he isn't here.

"Hey, babe," Teddy says, wrapping his arm around her waist. She is careful to respond properly as he presses his lips against her neck. "Who you looking for?" he makes reference to her craning neck.

"Nobody," she responds, turning to look at her fiancé with a smile. "Nobody at all."

And she presses her lips to his with a heavy heart, wishing to be able to know what she wants.

In her heart, she knows it isn't Teddy.

* * *

**Please don't fave without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. AlbusOC

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**30**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: cranberry cream  
pairing: AlbusOC  
prompts: fatality, sea spray, illuminate**_

~x~

* * *

He sits on the steps to his Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's cottage on the coast, staring out at the barely illuminated lighthouse in the distance as the gentle sea spray hits his face. He supposes the place could be called idyllic, tranquil, but he can't see any of that.

All he can see is her face.

It's the face of Polly Longbottom, the girl he has loved for god knows how long but she doesn't know it. All she sees him as is a friend, the complete opposite of how he sees her: the topping that makes his day perfect, the cream on his favourite apple and cranberry pie dessert, the one thing that he knows makes his life perfect. All he wants to hear are those three little words, the eight letters that would rock his world.

Yet fate doesn't want that to happen. It wants Albus to know only of the fatality of love, not the brilliant warm, fuzzy glow emulated from reciprocated love. It only wants him to see the pain of having feelings so great for someone that they could never be lost.

Slowly, he realises that the apparent sea spray on his cheeks isn't sea spray.

It's his tears.

* * *

**Ew.**

**Five rewrites to get that, so that's all I can hope to get out **

**Still, please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	7. MollyScorpius

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**31**__**th**__** July  
candle flavour: gardenia  
pairing: MollyScorpius  
prompts: tattoo, memorial, ribbon**_

~x~

* * *

"Go on, open it!" he urges her, a small smile on his face. "I think you'll like it."

So she unwraps the perfectly wrapped present, pink ribbon tied around the paper, as they sit on the steps leading up to the memorial of the two wizarding wars, a permanent tattoo for the wizards of their bloody past. And what does she find?

"It's… _bright_," she says weakly as she holds up the once white cotton dress she had bought on their travels around the world. Scorp had _said_ it had gone missing when they were in China… but _he_ had nicked it?

"It's been dyed with your favourite flower, so that you'll always remember our times around the world together," he whispers as he wraps an arm around her delicate waist. She's two years older than him but she is so much smaller, it seems as if _he_ is the elder one; she's _his_ Molly, his girl with the brown hair and blue eyes who is such a contrast to him… but such a _perfect_ contrast.

"You mean… you mean you actually managed to _find_ a Gardenia in _China_?" she says, astonished that he would go to such trouble.

"Gardenia is used to dye clothes yellow in China – so it wasn't hard, honest… I just thought you'd like it," he replies, smiling at her.

"Thank you!" she squeals, leaning over to press her lips to his. "I love it!" she murmurs as his hands wrap into her hair, pulling her closer. The dress, the thing to commemorate their around the world trip, lays forgotten on the stairs as he kisses her.

"Excuse me, this is a public location: we do _not_ want such displays of affection here!" an affronted woman comments and they spring apart, blushing to the roots of their hair. Molly picks up the dress and smiles at the stern woman before clutching Scorpius' hand to Apparate back to their flat.

"Ooops!" she laughs as she collapses onto the bed, barely able to breathe as they remember her face. And that's all they do for the rest of the day!

* * *

**I GOT REGISTERED AT POTTERMORE! Thought I'd tell you all XD**

**Review please?**

**Vicky xx**


	8. LorcanDominiqueLysander

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**1**__**st**__** August  
candle flavour: German chocolate cake  
triangle: LorcanDominiqueLysander  
prompts: picturesque & dainty**_

~x~

* * *

She sighs as she sits in her hotel room, scoffing chocolate cake in a woeful attempt to lift her spirits. Not even the picturesque German views can help her heart through the question: Lorcan or Lysander?

Which twin should she go for? There's the more dainty of the two: Lorcan, the one who is so _sensitive_, the one who reminds her of her sweet and kind little brother. But then there's Lysander, the more fiery of the two, the fellow Gryffindor – the one who could be _her_ twin, they're so similar.

How does she make her mind up?

She's come over a thousand miles away to get away from everything she knows, get away from everyone in her life, so that she can make up her mind. It sounds so callous, to 'make up her mind'; she has to choose between two possible soul mates. And the worst thing? They're brothers… twins… how can she choose one and not the other?

People think that twins are identical both physically and emotionally, like her Uncles Fred and George were, but Lorcan and Lysander aren't anything like that. Lorcan's the one who she does her homework with, the smart Ravenclaw who gets how she feels when she talks to him about things like that… he may be two years younger than her, but he's always been able to help her with her homework, which may not be the best thing for her to admit.

Lysander, on the other hand, is her best friend, the one who has been with her for five years, since he started school. She's not embarrassed to admit that he's been there every day for her that she has needed him. And now… now, she's leaving Hogwarts, both of them told her how she feels.

The twins have never gotten on, not really. She can't actually remember the last time she was able to hang out with both her best friends at the same time, because they find something else to do as soon as they see her with the other. She can't understand why… but she knows that she has to make this decision – and make it quickly. She can't keep hurting the two of them.

But, for the moment, she just feels tranquil as she looks out over the balcony, looking at the mountains in the distance with their snow covered peaks. The chocolate cake in her hand is replenished magically and she smiles slightly, unable to not let the little gesture from the hotel cheer her up.

_Maybe I can leave the decision till tomorrow,_ she thinks, realising that there is so much she can explore here. _after all… I have two weeks._

* * *

**Please don't fav without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. LilyTeddy

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**2nd August  
candle flavour: just plain clean  
pairing: LilyTeddy  
prompts: spindrift, chorus & garland**_

~x~

* * *

The garland of flowers in her hand hangs on precariously as she makes her way down the aisle on the golden sand of Cornwall. She's the flower girl in the wedding of her brother Al to her soon to be sister-in-law, Lindsay Turner, and it isn't the best day for a wedding. The spindrift is pretty damned fast, but the magical charms protecting the small group of people crowded together on the beach stop them from being soaked.

She smiles as she makes her way down the aisle to the chorus of the choir on the platform, but her eyes are searching for one man in particular: Teddy Lupin, the man she is proud to be able to call her boyfriend now. He dumped Victoire a few months ago and her cousin has just about gotten over it, but things will probably never be the same.

Her heartbeat increases as she catches sight of him on the second row, his face turned towards her expectantly. She hasn't seen him for over a month, the last time in the coal mines of some third world country when he had soot all over his face and his elaborate protective gear.

She reaches the front of the wedding area, winks at her brother and the vicar person conducting the ceremony before standing next to Teddy as the wedding march begins. Everyone, once again, turns to face the aisle where Lindsay is walking down on the arm of her Father, besides Lily and Teddy.

"Hey," he whispers, pulling her into his side.

"Hey," she responds, a chill rushing through her as she processes she _is seeing Teddy_! And, more than that, he is officially her boyfriend. Then a smile slides onto her face, "See you got rid of the soot then."

He laughs slightly, the noise hidden by the volume of the magical symphony thankfully, and nods. "Yeah, it came off… now it's just the old plain clean Teddy Lupin here, at your service," he says, sitting back down on the bench as the music stops. "Is that ok?"

She smiles again and pulls herself into his side. "Well, if I'm honest, I _liked_ the black sooty nose," she whispers, barely audibly.

"I'll take you back sometime," the casual promise for the future has her heart fluttering… just as the quick, sneaky kiss does as well…

* * *

**Please don't fav without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. RoseLysander

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**3rd August  
candle flavour: blueberry cream  
pairing: RoseLysander – save used  
prompts: glory, model, incandescent**_

~x~

* * *

She smiles at Lysander, turning her head to face him with a move similar to that of a model: fluid, elegant and so, _so_ intoxicating. Ever since she dyed her hair a blueberry cream colour to escape the stereotypes of being part of her family, she's found a new confidence inside her, something which could only be described as _glory…_

He's high on her beauty, the way that her hair shimmers in the light in ways that causes the bluey colour to turn almost purple in some light, the way that she _thinks_ she is so ugly whereas she is possibly the most pristinely perfect girl in his world. She may be two years younger than him, but in this world that's nothing – especially since she's his boss!

As her head turns, the flawless English rose skin she so luckily inherited from her Mum catches his eye and his breath locks in his throat as he realises she is incandescent, the only truly brilliant thing in his world, the thing that he wants forever.

"Honey, you've been staring at me for a long time: do I have something on my face?" Rose's amused voice breaks his concentration and he realises, with a jolt, that he hasn't stopped looking at her for god know's how long.

"Oh, no, you're… you're perfect," he smiles at her and she laughs slightly, pulling herself into his arm.

"Way to go overboard on the complementing," she responds, letting his heat spread through her body.

He turns to look at her in shock, amazed that she is yet to see the beauty she has is _real_ and that he hasn't made anything up in the four years they have been dating. But before he has time to protest, to make her realise with _words_ that she is everything to him, her mouth is on his.

Of course it is.

Because she always makes every moment perfect… that's why he loves her.

* * *

**Please don't fave without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	11. Roxanne

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_Thank you so much, Pearl, for putting them up earlier!_

_**4th August  
candle flavour: spiced pumpkin  
character: Roxanne  
prompts: ideology, elixir, ivy**_

~x~

* * *

Her tears drip down onto her dress, one that she _specifically _ordered in an ivory colouring – to match her skin - but the stupid shop misread her writing and got it in a disgusting _ivy_ colour, dank and oppressive to observe and utterly the opposite colour to what it ought to be.

Yet it matches her mood as she surveys the grave of her fallen brother, Fred Weasley II. The bitter irony that it was _Fred_ who died both in the generation before and now _here_ is too much, and she has to let a bitter laugh out, just as she releases the book she had been holding onto the ground. It bounces on top of the parcel of spiced pumpkin sweets she brought for her brother – they were his favourite – before landing on a side, the pages opening to the most frequently read pages of the entire book.

As she bends down to pick it up, one word catches her eye, the same word that catches her eye every single time she insists on reading the book.

_Vampire_.

She shivers slightly as she clutches the book close to her chest, hastily wiping her tears from her eyes. She knows it's a stupid idea, one that could only bring heartache and fresh grief to the family, but it is so _tempting_ to dream of this dream.

It's an ideology she has had since before he took his last breaths in that burning building, the one she escaped from. The terror of remembering his screams hits her and she winces once again, allowing the very idea of the idea to have him back as a vampire to comfort her in most mysterious ways. The elixir of eternal life lies in the method of becoming a vampire, the way to live forever and never to be mourned again. She could save him from eternal death, save him from being the first one out of their entire family born after the war to die, save him from the possibility of being forgotten.

She hesitates as her wand remains in her hand, unsure whether or not she should do this, when she hears noises in the distance. She turns to see her parents making their sorrowful approach to the grave in which their son lies, fresh enough to still be deemed a recent death, yet old enough to have the bitter sting of death rubbed from them.

She hides the book as they approach, not wanting to tell them of her plans for the future. And so the three Weasleys stand and look down at their brother/son's headstone and allow the tears to be let loose…

_Fred Weasley II_

_31__st__ October 2005 – 1__st__ November 2026_

_A beloved prankster till the end._

* * *

**So… 11 drabbles and this is my *FIRST* mention of vampires… you should be proud!**

**Please don't fav/alert without reviewing!**

**Vicky xx**


	12. RoseScorpius

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**5th August  
coffee flavour: egg nog  
Pairing: RoseScorpius  
prompts: delete, crumble, carried away**_

_***2 bonus points for having them not end up together***_

~x~

* * *

They just got carried away being together, so 'happy' together, that they didn't notice their life crumbling apart around them – they thought their so called 'happiness' would cause any problems to disappear.

But life doesn't delete the failings of life just because you're 'happy' or 'in love' – how can it? It just makes the pain harder to bear, rather than easier, because he just doesn't _get_ why you're so sad.

He doesn't _get_ why you hate yourself because you were sat there drinking egg nog and discussing your future when your father was lying in your parents house alone, dying of a heart attack because nobody had time to see if he was ok. He doesn't _get_ why you can't go rushing off around the world spontaneously, that you have to work and help out with your friends and family.

Little things, things that you never noticed at the beginning of the relationship – or even the middle – seem to start to bug you: the way that he chews _really_ loudly when he eats; the way that she has to bring home work every single night; the way that they're completely different and the endearing tinge that that originally had has faded in nothingness.

Things get worse and worse until she utters the words that both breaks her heart and lets her feel the strangest sense of relief:

"We're over."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav without reviewing please_

_Vicky xx_


	13. DominiqueTeddy

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**7th August  
coffee flavour: sinful delight  
Pairing: TeddyDominique  
prompts: secret, flames, disaster**_

~x~

* * *

It's a sinful delight, to love someone so much older; it's a secret desire for someone, something that can only end in a disaster, be shot down in flames when her family finds out – but she doesn't care.

She knows, in her heart, that she shouldn't have these feelings for Teddy, that he's with her _sister_ and she ought to leave them be, but she can't help the feelings she has for him.

When he hands her a mug of coffee in the morning – if you can call 11:59am morning – the rush of electricity rising up through her fingers as they connect continues to startle her. When they get together for their weekly Quidditch sessions, the knowledge she has him to herself for the _entire_ afternoon causes her heart to set on fire.

When he smiles at her, nothing seems to matter anymore.

She's loved him for so many years now, yet he doesn't seem to see this. He only sees the tomboy version of Victoire…

After all, why go for the tomboy Dominique when you can have the girly Princess Victoire?

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please_

_Vicky xx_


	14. LilyLorcan

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**6th August – I did this and the 7**__**th**__** the other way round  
candle flavour: midsummer's night  
Pairing: LilyLorcan  
prompts: breathless, lantern, carnival**_

~x~

* * *

It's a perfect midsummer's night, the dusky skin alight with the Chinese lanterns being set off as the entire Weasley/Potter/various other families clan get together for their annual carnival.

But Lily can't see any of this.

The only person she can see is across the other side of the field, the stunningness of his appearance leaving her breathless, the one who seems so intent on destroying himself every second of the day. Right now, he has his back to her but she can see the smoke billowing around him, the evidence of the smoking he insists on doing, even though he knows the entire clan hate it.

She thinks she is the only one who can see what the _real_ meaning of the smoking is: it's a cry for help, to be recognised from the dozens of children bore from the infamous 'Golden Generation' rather than just being another one of them. He wants to stand out – but with the perfection of the other kids who have gone before him, the only way to is via rebelling.

She's four years younger than him but feels four years older the majority of the time. She wants to help him through this depression, to make him realise that he can be the sweet boy he once was – the one who helped her settle into Ravenclaw, the one who would help her with her Transfiguration homework when she was stuck – and be loved as much as he is now.

He has denied he has any problems to everyone and made himself into an outcast, always lurking on the edge. She's the only one who isn't exasperated to death by his behaviour, the only one who can even contemplate helping him.

So, she purposefully strides across the meadow, a small smile on her lips as she approaches him. He jumps when he feels her soft, small hand on his shoulder: he hadn't heard her approach.

"You don't need that," she says, reaching out and plucking the cigarette from his stunned fingers. His expression says it all: shock, yet a strange respect for this girl trying to help him. Her arm wraps around his waist and she grins openly at him, "Come on, let me help you."

And, for the first time, he nods and smiles, allowing her to lead him back to the main group.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Please don't fav/alert without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	15. LucyLysander

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**8**__**th**__** August  
candle flavour: lavender vanilla  
Pairing: LucyLysander  
prompts: daydream, starry, blush**_

~x~

* * *

He hands her a spoon to eat the _boring_ vanilla ice cream she only ordered to make herself seem more mature than she actually is, a blush rising in her cheeks as he holds her gaze.

"Come on," he says with a grin, this being shown in his twinkling eyes, "Eat up. I want to actually see someone eat an _entire_ ice cream sundae in only vanilla!"

She smiles back, more in a 'I _will_ do this' sort of way, and begins to eat the ridiculously big sundae whilst Lysander waits for his to arrive.

She begins to daydream as she throws spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, wondering if she'll be able to transfigure it into chocolate (mmm) without affecting the outward appearance of it. She imagines being crowned the victor of the two of them, that he fails miserably with whatever ice cream he ordered, being able to lie with him under the starry night sky – her request for if she wins.

Finally, his ice cream sundae arrives – and it doesn't look at all appetising.

"_Ew_!" she breaks out of her trance to observe the strange lavender coloured ice cream, with little bumps all throughout it and topped off with a luminous green sauce. "What on _earth_ is that?"

"This, babe, is the most _amazing_ ice cream combination that you could ever dream of eating," he says, mooning slightly as he tips a good half a scoop into his mouth in one go. "It's a mix of caramel, bubblegum, chocolate, vanilla, mint choc chip and some other flavours – Mum made it one year when we were bored," he explains, displaying the weird gene that Luna and Rolf gave their kids…

_Still, it could be worse_, she laments,_ at least it's only __**ice cream**__ with Ly… I hear that Lorcan likes to ride Hippogriffs like Pegusus!_

"it's still disgusting," she responds, grinning anyway as she tries to force another ball of ice cream down her throat. It's no longer enjoyable: it's actually _torturous_ to have to eat scoop after scoop of this bland vanilla that has no hint of _anything _in it!

No matter how much she eats, it doesn't seem to be moving down much – in comparison to Ly's, which decreases a good 10% every mouthful. So, finally, with a heavy heart, she sets her spoon down on the table and sighs.

"Fine, you win," she says begrudgingly, ignoring the look of pure delight on his face. he continues to scoff the ice cream until the glass dish is entirely empty, at which point the delight turns to triumph. "Wait, you never said what you would win," she says before he can respond to her statement of his victory.

He stands up and walks round to her, lifting her up onto her feet. Outside, the sky is streaked with lavender and dusky pink, the starry night sky mere moments away. He opens the door and leads her out, pointing to a grassy verge with a blanket laid out.

"We're going to watch the sky," he says, taking her hand as they walk up the hill. "Together, like you wanted."

He chose her dream for his prize. Because, to him, to see her happy is the best thing he could get.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav or alert without reviewing, thank you._

_Vicky xx_


	16. Molly

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**9**__**th**__** August  
coffee flavour: apple cinammon  
character: Molly  
prompts: fairy lights, jingle, seasalt**_

~x~

* * *

Christmas is her favourite time of year.

Everything is just so _magical_ – and not in the sense of learning, or casting spells. No, the way that the fairy lights are set up around the tree in the infamous Burrow living room. The Christmas jingles have her dancing away because they are just so _catchy_, getting stuck in her head for the duration of the festive season.

It's a time for her to experiment with food, her grandmother allowing her to help cook (she's the only responsible offspring of Molly Weasley I), so she makes cinnamon apples, seasalt and vinegar crisps, chocolate cooked rice grains – the last one ended up getting binned surreptitiously by everyone in the room.

She doesn't love Christmas just for the entertainment though. For Molly, it's a time for her to spend time with the family she doesn't see throughout the year – especially Uncle Charlie, who lives in Romania, and Teddy, who decided to go work with Victoire in South Africa for the next three years.

She gets the chance to remind herself the reason why she loves her family with all her heart, when various events throughout the year may cause her to doubt this irrevocable love.

And it's truly _magical_.

* * *

_Lordy, I don't know how many of these I've written today!_

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing, thank you._

_Vicky xx_


	17. MollyScorpiusLily

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**10th August  
candle flavour: sparkling lemon  
triangle: MollyScorpiusLily  
prompts: **__**amaranthine, exquisite, spritz**_

~x~

* * *

He spends the week days with Molly and the weekends with Lily. It's an arrangement that seems to have worked so far – almost three years now – since he pretends to Molly that he has to work overseas as part of his 'Liason Officer' job (honestly, it's _so_ boring), whilst he does the same backwards to Lily.

Why does he go to the effort to deceive two girls in the same go – but, worse than that, two _cousins_? Thankfully, they stopped talking to each other before Molly left Hogwarts, with the row being over, well, him. He still doesn't know the ins and outs of it – and he doesn't want to bring up the other's name with each girl incase they have a change of heart about not talking – but he has a feeling that Molly didn't trust Lily to not make a move on him when she left.

He's just avoided the question in his own mind, getting bogged down in the reasons why he has to be so deceitful.

_Why do I do it_?

Molly has always been an exquisite beauty, with sparkling amaranthine coloured eyes and a near matching hair colour. She has the most amazing personality, warm and open… but she's also a little guarded and never lets him _fully_ in.

But Lily…

With the youngest of all the Weasley children, she's always had the ability to let people see her entirely for who she is. She has no need for pretences: she's at a disadvantage, following in everyone else's footsteps through the school. The only _truly_ unique thing about her is that she can trust someone absolutely – oh, and she makes a mean lemon meringue pie.

They're so different, yet so similar, and that's why Scorp thinks he is attracted to the pair of them. He couldn't make his mind up back then, when he _had_ to, so what makes him think that he can now?

He barely manages to get out of all family engagements, barely manages to conceal his relationship with both girls to prevent word getting between the rather gossipy Weasley clan.

They have their strengths and weaknesses: part of the allure of Molly is the way that she can down five spritz's in a row and still be on her feet, yet the way that she snaps irritates him. lily… she's so open to him, which is both a good and bad thing: he doesn't _care_, to be frank, how many sprouts she ate earlier.

He ought to make a decision which one to 'have', but he _likes_ the change in scenery, the chance to get away from one life for another.

It'll all come crashing down over him sometime, he knows.

But, for now, why change something that works pretty damned well?

* * *

_Crummy, but it's my first writing in days now!_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please_

_Vicky xx_


	18. Molly&James

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**11th August  
coffee flavour: coconut macaroon  
characters: Molly & James  
prompts: **__**burst, parade, gemstone**_

~x~

* * *

They've shared a flat for six months now, since it was cheaper than living separately, and it's a mixture of parties and booze. She remembers short bursts from each one, but then they all mix together, like the gloopy coconut macaroons she attempted to make at 3am when she was absolutely _smashed_!

He loves the chance to spend some time with his cool cousin Molly, since they weren't really close before, as he needed a new party partner. They hit the clubs together every weekend, going on the karaoke, making bets as to whether _tonight_ will be the night "they find their perfect gemstone, the one they want to be with forever."

With these two, this isn't likely to be happening anytime soon.

They parade themselves as a couple when there's more chance of them getting into the club if they're together, but it's not the truth.

They're best _friends_, not lovers.

Thank God…

If _they_ were together _properly_, the world would be set ablaze in about thirty seconds flat!

* * *

_The best I could get my stupid brain to write._

_Please don't fav/alert without reviewing!_

_Vicky xx_


	19. MollyLorcan

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**12th August  
candle flavour: peppermint swirls  
pairing: MollyLorcan  
prompts: **__**rainbow & jewels**_

~x~

* * *

They sit under the vast sky, marvelling at the colours of the rainbow, protected from the rain by a Repelling charm.

"You know, it's actually just refracted light, a rainbow?" Lorcan tries to get all scientific in a Muggle way, talking to the chestnut hair coloured girl in his arms. "It isn't _really_ magical, with leprechauns at the end of it," he continues, laughing slightly.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asks, her eyebrows raising as she looks at him. "Numbskull, I _know_ it's not magical: where's the witch or wizard casting it?"

And, with that, she rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the shining sky. She can imagine chopping it up into coloured jewels: ruby, sapphire, amethyst and the others – there should be one for every month, so she could give one to every member of her family. This would be the best present in the world, she thinks, to give a little piece of the happiness from the rainbow – symbolising the end of the reign of the rain, the return of the sun.

She's so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't hear Lorcan telling her to catch, resulting in the object desired to be caught landing on her face.

"Firstly you insult my intelligence," she says, slipping a little faux anger into her tone, "Then you proceed to hit me. Are you _trying_ to give me bruises?"

This time, it is _his_ turn to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of this statement. "Look at it."

Her gaze drops to the thing now in her hand: a peppermint swirl.

"You… you got this just for me?" she is touched by his remembering that this is her favourite sweet, on their _first date_.

"I remembered that they were your favourites."

The peppermint swirl is set aside as she swings around and kisses him, hugging him tightly and smiling.

"Thank you," she whispers.

And she knows they're destined to be together.

* * *

_Please don't fav/alert without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	20. Molly&Dominique

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_And I'm not even sure what day it is anymore _

_**13th August  
coffee flavour: banana hazelnut  
characters: Molly & Dominique  
prompts: **__**gilded, metamorphosis, rivalry**_

~x~

* * *

To scoff banana split as fast as the cousins Molly and Dominique Weasley do ought to be a sin. Yet it's their Thursday tradition, one that started way back when Molly finished Hogwarts and has continued for the past five years.

It's undergone a metamorphosis; at first, it was a chance to catch up, to see what the other has been doing all week, but now… now, it's more of a chance for Molly to vent all her anger out to Dominique.

It seems that the only thing she can talk about at the minute is the rivalry between her and Lily for Scorpius; they've both liked him for as long, but never did anything about it. Then Lily – knowing how Molly feels about him – asked him out.

He accepted.

"It's not _fair_, though," Molly moans, sitting on the chair in Dom's flat as she does for a good four hours per week. To be honest, it's getting a little annoying for Dom, but Molly's her cousin and this is the only thing she can do to help her.

"I know, I know," Dom comforts her, grabbing the topping for their second round of banana splits. "Hazelnuts for the top?"

"Need you ask?"

Dom pours a healthy amount of the nuts onto the top of both of their second banana and begins to eat them wondering how long it'll be before-

"I mean, she's not even prettier than me," Molly begins to whine… Dom didn't even get her first spoonful of hazelnuts down before the whole 'we look the same' conversation was recycled.

"Look in the mirror," Dom says slowly, pointing to the gilded mirror in front of her.

"Yeah?" Molly questions her cousin, shrugging as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"What do you look like?"

"I look… like me," is the response the more mature of the two gets, a stubborn and rather obnoxious answer.

"Wrong; you look like a spoilt brat who thinks just because she didn't get the boy she liked, she has the right to sit here and moan about someone who you were friends with before," Dom responds sternly. "Slagging her off won't get you Scorp, Mol, it'll just make you bitter and you don't want that now, do-?"

But before she's finished with her advice, the younger girl has already Disapparated from the flat.

Dom sighs and clears away the plates, knowing Molly'll be back next week.

This is the only place she can talk.

* * *

_Please don't fav without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	21. MollyTeddyVictoire

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**14th August  
candle flavour: sparkling snow  
triangle: MollyTeddyVictoire  
prompts: splatter, powder, spiral.**_

~x~

* * *

He's the only person who'll play with her outside in the snow, allow her to splatter him with incessant snowballs the moment he comes out. The powder from the snowballs clings to him and she imagines being able to brush it off him as her _boyfriend_, rather than just a friend who pities her for being alone out in the snow.

The sparkling of his eyes does nothing to help her self restraint, the amusement there almost pushing her to take that extra step forwards and feel his body next to hers, press her lips to his. But she remembers her cousin inside the house, the girlfriend of this man, and she takes a step back, resisting even removing the snow.

"Wanna have another round?" he asks her with a grin, one that sends her spirits spiralling towards the top, a grin that has her captivated in him.

She's just about to agree to it when the door opens and the beautiful redhead inside leans out, captivating his attention instantly. _Why does she have to wear dresses like that in __**winter**_? Molly grumbles in her head, her spirits spiralling downwards as soon as she sees her gorgeous cousin.

"Lunch is ready," she says in her sing song voice, the one that has Molly cursing her slightly deeper, throatier tone that sounds like a troll in comparison to Victoire's windchimes.

They head inside and shed their winter garments, Vic not liking to have snow all over her freshly cleaned floor. Molly takes a little longer than Teddy, facing away from her cousin incase she glowers at her perfection.

When she turns around, she wishes she hadn't. Because she's in his arms, him kissing her in a way that reminded her painfully that he's not hers.

And he never will be.

* * *

_Sad times._

_But off to inbetweeners movie now, so reviews would be appreciated!_

_Vicky xx_


	22. Molly&Louis

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY with my GCSE results!_

_**15th August  
coffee flavour: pumpkin spice  
characters: Molly & Louis  
prompts: cocoon, design, everlasting**_

~x~

* * *

They're the seventh years in charge of the annual design the pumpkin competition Hogwarts has had at Halloween ever since apparently Aunt Hermione insisted on it when she came to Hogwarts.

They use everlasting pen on the signs saying "come to the Great Hall to carve your friend a pumpkin," Louis misspelling 'friend' on so many signs that Molly demotes him to stacking the pumpkins in an orderly fashion.

"Bloody hell, he can't even write," she mutters, wondering what the world is coming to if an eighteen year old can't even spell basic words.

"Bloody hell, she can't even buy the right pumpkins," he shoots back, having heard her. She turns to look at him, confusion in her eyes as she thinks through the pumpkin order – how can you order the wrong pumpkins? "Only joking, Mol, just wanted to make you look," he grins, resulting in her smacking him over the head.

"Molly Weasley, there is absolutely _no_ need to hit other students!" McGonagall says sternly as she enters the room. "Apologise this _instant_!" she continues, causing a blushing Molly to do just that.

"Tell you what, let's have a game of hide and seek?" Molly suggests to her cousin as soon as their headmistress has left the room.

"Sure, I'll go first," he shrugs, walking out of the room and allowing her to go hide for three minutes…

She looks round the room, most of the hiding places too obvious. So, why not go for the most obvious place of all?

She nestles herself into the cocoon of pumpkins, being so covered on all sides that she feels like a butterfly waiting to be released… then, as Louis begins to search for her, her nose begins to tickle.

_The spices_, she remembers the fact that she ordered spiced pumpkins and that the overwhelming scent is making her want to…

_Sneeze_!

Instantly, the now snot covered pumpkin is removed from her face and Louis looks down at her.

"I win," he laughs, pulling her up. "Now, it's your turn…"

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please._

_Vicky xx_


	23. Lily

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_God, I'm so behind now _

_**16th August  
candle flavour: red candle wreath  
character: Lily  
prompts: city lights & rock candy**_

~x~

* * *

Swigging back the brandy and munching the rock candy, Lily sits on 'Hollywood Hill', where the h-u-g-e letters are – the ones that show she's made it to LA, that she's in America now. She's _made_ it – the only witch to have made it to the city of angels to be in one of the biggest Muggle blockbusters of the _century_.

She looks out at the city lights, imagining the fact that she'll be inside one of the lights when she goes home, rather than just being a spectator. She's a _resident_ of this city now, someone who deserves to live here – she's worked bloody hard to get here and she's not gonna let _anyone_ destroy her dreams.

The red candles hang in the air as the only unnatural lighting up on the hill. It's so quiet and peaceful, a situation which seems so surreal, since if she walks down the hill, she'll be in the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles, the city of the angels.

She lies back on a wreath of heather, relaxing in comfort as she looks up at the stars, the only thing here to remind her of home.

She misses it.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please!_

_Vicky xx_


	24. LorcanLilyScorpius

_For Princess Pearl's flavourful prompts competition on NextGen Fanatics Forum._

_**17th August  
coffee flavour: cherry jubilee  
triangle: LorcanLilyScorpius  
prompts: sparkle, adore, picnic**_

~x~

* * *

He asks her out for a little picnic in the woods near to her house, where the trees are thin and not overbearing, where the grass is long and ticklish.

She accepts – of course she does; he has her _favourite_ sauce of cherry jubilee for her pudding – and, for the first time, Lorcan begins to allow himself to dream that him and Lily could have a future.

Of course that can't happen.

She arrives alone and he gives her a hug, realising how much he adores her as she flicks coleslaw at him – he wouldn't let anyone else get away with doing that. There's a sparkle in her eyes as she talks, something that has him drawn into the conversation even though he doesn't really like what she's talking about.

Her next sentence draws him in.

"Lor, I was wondering if you'd mind that I've invited Scorpius as well?" she hesitates slightly and he has to fight to keep his temper. _Why_ has she had to ruin this moment between them, prematurely end the lead up to him asking her to go out with him officially…?

"Fine," he sighs, just as a crack next to him signifies Scorpius' arrival. Oh, she hadn't been asking him _really_, since Scorpius was already on his way! "Hey," he manages a stony greeting to the Malfoy boy he has never really liked and likes even less now he… oh _fuck_, he's got his arm around Lily already.

"Hey," Scorpius seems relaxed, probably realising that he has no competition: why would Lily leave _him_ for _Lorcan_? Leaving the rich man for the poor one is something that only happens in books – it's not real life.

"I thought you were with Rose?" Lorcan manages to say, the mention of the other Weasley-blooded girl raising a grimace on Scorpius' lips.

"We split up a few months ago, around the time that Lily and I got together," he explains, sending Lorcan crashing down further – they've been together all this time and she _agreed to come here with him_!

"Mmm… well, sorry, but I have to go," he mutters, standing up and striding off in the opposite direction, ignoring their protests. Tears begin to drip down his cheeks as he wants to Apparate, but doesn't dare to when they're able to see him.

He reaches the tree that blocks him from their sight and reaches for his wand, just to be unable to locate it. _"Fuck_!" he yells, bashing the tree trunk with his knuckles.

"Lorcan?" Lily's voice sounds hesitant behind him and he turns to see her standing there, virtuous in her white dress, holding his wand. "You left… are you ok?" she notices the tears on his face, wondering what to do. So she takes a step closer to him, to help him, but he moves further back, leaving her hurt.

"You can't do anything for me," he tells her honestly. "I was going to ask you out, Lily, but you're with Scorpius, so I can't. Don't bother trying to talk to me," he Disapparates without another word, leaving her standing there, unable to take it in.

And this was supposed to be a simple picnic.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please._

_Ok, so Pearl's computer has a virus so the rest of the prompts and stuff are gone for the minute, so this is the last update for a while._

_Sorry!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
